Here Comes The Rain Again
by Oriana Luna Black
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN DEL FIC DE AYESHA, CON SU CONCENTIMIENTO --SLASH-- Fic conjunto del “Anillo y la Orden del Fénix”, que trata de explicar la relación entre Remus Lupin y Kingsley Shacklebolt. (SPOILERS)


**Here comes the rain**

By: Ayesha 

Traductora: Oriana Luna Black 

**Rating**: PG-13 

**Pareja**: Kingsley/Remus 

_"Here comes the rain again / Aquí viene la lluvia de nuevo  
Falling on my head like a memory / cayendo en mi cabeza como un recuerdo  
Falling on my head like a new emotion / cayendo en mi cabeza como una nueva emoción" _

_Here comes the rain again - Eurythmics_

Llovía 

Grandes gotas de agua caían sobre la desierta playa, mezclándose con el mar en su incesante ciclo. 

Dos empapados hombres llegaron corriendo y abrieron la puerta de la solitaria cabaña, la única en aquél alejado lugar. 

- "Buena cacería, eh Rem", dijo el hombre alto, un moreno y bien parecido mago de ojos grises, vestido con una túnica azul de Auror. Kinsgley Shacklebolt, el más poderoso Auror del Ministerio de Magia. 

- "Si, nada mal... dos poltergeist y un espíritu maligno", dijo, sonriendo, el otro hombre, un mago de cabellos castaños que parecía cansado y enfermo. Remus Lupin, hombre lobo y miembro secreto activo de la Orden del Fénix, y en ese momento, asesor independiente en Artes Oscuras y Entidades Diabólicas en el Ministerio de Magia. 

Los dos hombres comenzaron a quitarse sus mojadas ropas. Mientras lo hacía, Kinsgley observaba a Remus, quien encendió algunos leños en la chimenea. El licántropo era muy atractivo, con algunos mechones grises, un par de brillantes ojos dorados y la más hermosa sonrisa que Kingsley nunca había visto. 

_"I want to walk in the open wind / Quiero caminar en el viento abierto  
I want to talk like lovers do / quiero hablar como lo hacen los amantes  
I want to drive into your ocean / quiero conducir dentro de tu océano  
Is it raining with you / Así es de tormentoso contigo?" _

Eran muy buenos amigos desde que Remus fue asignado en el departamento de Entidades Diabólicas con la recomendación de Albus Dumbledore. Y habían trabajado juntos por los últimos seis meses. 

Pero para Kingsley, Remus era más que un amigo. Se enamoró, inconsciente e inesperadamente, y ahora lo sabía. Y quería decirle a Remus sus sentimientos. 

- "Kingsley", los ojos dorados lo miraron con ternura, mientras manipulaba su varita -"Toma esto, sécate el cabello" 

Accidentalmente, sus manos hicieron contacto. Los ojos grises miraron amorosamente dentro de los dorados. Había tristeza en los ojos de Remus, tristeza por algo que Kingsley no sabía. ¿O era por alguien? 

Se sentaron en el sofá frente a la chimenea, y Kingsley colocó gentilmente su mano en el hombro del otro mago. Remus estaba tiritando. 

- "Remus, ¿tienes frío?", El brazo de Kingsley estaba en la cintura de Remus, abrazándolo. 

- "Sólo un poco", murmuró Remus, permitiendo el dulce abrazo. 

_"So baby talk to me / Entonces, nene, háblame  
Like lovers do / como lo hacen los amantes  
Walk with me / camina con migo  
Like lovers do" /como lo hacen los amantes." _

El fuego iluminaba el rostro de Remus, haciéndolo ver etéreo. Kingsley acarició su mejilla con infinita ternura, y el otro hombre no se hizo a un lado. Solamente puso su cabeza en el cuello de Kingsley, sintiendo el aroma que emanaba de su joven cuerpo. 

Extrañamente, eso le recordaba a alguien. Alguien importante para Remus. Alguien que se había ido muy lejos, tal vez a América. Sirius Black: su único amor. 

Kingsley tomó su barbilla con calculada lentitud, puso su boca sobre los labios de Remus, buscando un beso. Y Remus lo aceptó, abriendo su boca y dejándolo explorarla. 

- "Delicioso", susurró Kingsley. Chocolate y acónito, extraña combinación, pero deliciosa. 

Remus le devolvió el beso cuando los brazos de Kingsley lo envolvieron posesivamente, y volvió a recordar. 

Sirius. 

Sirius, su único y verdadero amor. 

Sirius solo en la salvaje jungla de América. Comiendo cualquier cosa. Durmiendo en cualquier lugar. Solo. 

No podía hacer eso. Él amaba a Sirius, siempre lo hizo. 

Gentilmente apartó las manos de Kingsley, rompiendo el beso. 

- "Lo siento, no puedo", dijo Remus con tristeza en la voz. 

- "¿Qué demonios...?" 

- "No puedo", repitió Remus, antes de alejarse tomando su túnica y poniéndosela. 

- "Remus...", Kingsley no lo siguió. Eso no hizo la diferencia. 

El mago negro se quedó silencioso en el sillón, observando el fuego. 

_"Here comes the rain again / aquí vien la lluvia de nuevo  
Raining in my head like a tragedy / lloviendo en mi cabeza como una tragedia  
Tearing me apart like a new emotion / desgarrándome aparte como una nueva emoción" _

Remus, su dulce Remus estaba huyendo de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Era por él? 

Repentinamente, la verdad apareció frente a sus ojos. 

¡Sirius Black! 

Ésta realidad golpeó en su corazón, pero esa era la única explicación para la conducta de Remus. Él y Sirius eran amantes. Eso lo explicaba todo, la preocupación de Remus, la tristeza, su ansiedad por leer 'El Profeta', las ocasionales lágrimas que derramaba cuado creía que nadie lo estaba viendo. 

Kingsley apretó sus dientes. Estaba celoso. Celoso de un fugitivo, celoso del hombre que el Ministerio de Magia le había encomendado cazar. El hombre al que buscaba desesperadamente para ganar más poder y una recompensa de mil Galeones. El hombre que Remus amaba. 

Estuvo en el mismo sitio cerca del fuego por al menos una hora, pensando. Tratando de entender. Sería fácil hacer hablar a Remus acerca de la localización de Black. Ellos eran amantes, seguro que Remus sabría donde se ocultaba Black. Y luego él sería libre. Libre para amar a Kingsley. 

Él haría cualquier cosa por el amor de Remus. Cualquier cosa. 

El mago alto volvió a colocarse sus ropas, y caminó resueltamente hacia la puerta. Debía buscar a Remus y hacer que hablara. 

_"I want to breathe in the open wind / quiero respirar en el viento abierto  
I want to kiss like lovers do / quiero besar como los amantes lo hacen  
I want to drive into your ocean / quiero caminar dentro de tu océano  
Is it raining with you / Así es de tormentoso contigo?"_  


Kingsley lo encontró sentado en la arena, sin hacer ningún intento por taparse de la lluvia. El mago alto caminó despacio, sin hacer ruido, aproximándose a la solitaria figura. Estaba temblando. Sus hombros, cubiertos únicamente por una parte de la túnica, temblaban intensamente, estremeciéndose desesperadamente. Lloraba. 

- "//No puedo hacer esto//", pensó Kingsley. 

Se arrodilló cerca de Remus, quien no notó su presencia. 

- "Rem, por favor, no llores", murmuró, tomándolo cariñosamente. 

- "L-lo amo demasiado para lastimarlo", lloró Remus, con sus manos en la cara. 

- "Lo sé, bebé, lo sé", Kingsley acarició su mejilla, enjugando sus lágrimas. "Hablas de Black, verdad?", preguntó con calma. 

Remus lo miró a los ojos. No deseaba traicionar a Sirius. Hubiera preferido morir. Guardó silencio. 

- "Rem, no voy a cazarlo más. Lo voy a hacer por ti —" 

- "No, por favor, yo —" 

- "No. Déjame hablar. Sé porque lloras, sé que amas a Sirius Black. Y no deseo interferir, Remus, pero yo te amo. No voy a cazarlo más, lo único que pido a cambio es que algún día puedas amarme", dijo Kingsley, con amor en sus ojos. 

_"So baby talk to me / Entonces, nene, háblame  
Like lovers do / como lo hacen los amantes  
Walk with me / camina con migo  
Like lovers do" /como lo hacen los amantes." _

_Talk to me / Háblame  
Like lovers do / como los amantes lo hacen."_

Y Remus le creyó. 

Ambos caminaron despacio hacia la cabaña, tomados de la mano. Y Remus calló acerca de sus sentimientos, acerca de su amor sin esperanzas, acerca de Sirius. 

- "No sé si él me ame, pero no puedo querer a alguien más, él fue toda mi vida por años, 

y éste vacío solo lo puede llenar él", dijo Remus, recostado en el sofá con su cabeza en las piernas de Kingsley. 

- "Quiero que seamos amigos, Rem. Entonces, si los Dioses son buenos con nosotros, quizás pueda ser a quien ames. Pero mientras tanto, déjame cuidar de ti, querido", dijo Kingsley, y sus dedos vagaron por el cabello de Remus, acariciándolo. 

Afuera, la lluvia estaba terminando. 

El nuevo día encontró dos personas durmiendo en el suelo. El mago desnudo a medias, descansaba sobre el sofá con su cabeza recostada en el regazo del otro, que lo sostenía, susurrando mientras dormía: 

- "Mi amor, siempre voy a cuidar de ti" 

FIN 


End file.
